


Ton sourire

by anhelo



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anhelo/pseuds/anhelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retrouver quelques photos derrière une commode peut faire remonter des souvenirs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ton sourire

Aujourd'hui, je fête, ou plutôt, nous fêtons nos dix huit ans, bientôt nous quitterons la douce sécurité de la maison. J'ai commencé à préparer mes cartons sous ton regard ému. J'ai retrouvé de vieilles photos qui avaient glissé derrière ma commode, elles m'ont fait sourire.

Il y en a une ou je n'ai que quelques heures, tu me tiens avec maladresse, un sourire crispé sur le visage, mal à l'aise, comme si tu avais peur de me casser, papa à côté de toi tient Myla, il a la même expression, mais vos yeux sont remplis d'amour.

Celle qui suit, je dois avoir quatre ans, ma première rentrée, j'ai mon petit sac à dos mauve à mes pieds, des couettes et sur mes joues des ruisseaux de larmes coulent, tu essayes de me rassurer, mais je peux bien voir que tu n'as pas non plus très envie de te séparer de nous.

Celle d'après, a été prise après mon premier gala de danse,j'allais avoir six ans, j'ai encore mon tutu rose, la légende dans la famille, veut que j'ai refusé de l'enlever pour dormir et que j'ai refait tous mes pas devant vous,dans le salon, une dizaine de fois, avant que vous puissiez aller me mettre au lit.

Puis il y a eu la naissance de Tomas après la retraite de papa, cela donne une première photo à cinq, Myla et moi on se disputait pour tenir notre petit frère, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à hurler et là étrangement on s'est caché, faut dire aussi qu'on avait que sept ans et que personne ne nous avait dit qu'un bébé ça pleurait pour un rien!

Il y a eu cette épidémie de grippe juste après notre entrée au collège, papa, Myla, Tomas et moi étions cloués au lit, tu as décidé que nous dormirions tous les quatre dans votre lit, afin que tu puisses nous garder à l'œil tous ensemble, étrangement bien que je me sois jamais sentie aussi mal, j'ai passé la meilleure semaine de ma vie, je suis retombée dans cette enfance que je n'avais pas quitté depuis longtemps. Évidemment il y a eu quelques disputes, parce que papa piquait toutes les couvertures ou parce que Tomas bougeait beaucoup... J'aimerai revivre cette époque....

Je range dans un carton, un gilet de sauvetage, vestige de ma première sortie en bateau avec toi, depuis le temps que je te harcelais pour venir avec toi, tu avais enfin accepté, je me suis habillée et je suis montée en voiture, sur le chemin jusqu'au port je me suis endormie dans la voiture, tu m'as porté jusqu'à la cabine et lorsque je me suis réveillée, nous étions au large et j'ai compris pourquoi tu aimais tellement t'éloigner de la terre, tout était calme et rassurant. En rentrant tu as décidé qu'il était grand temps que Myla et moi fassions notre baptême en scooter des mers, papa était loin d'être rassuré,( il faut dire qu'on venait d'avoir neuf ans!), mais chacune notre tour tu nous as calé contre toi et tu as mis les gaz, on a décollé, c'était extra, je n'avais pas peur, je riais aux éclats

Je sens ton regard sur moi, je sais que tu es dans l'embrasure de la porte, ému de me voir ranger ces souvenirs. Tu entres et tu me tends un stéthoscope en plastique. Je souris, tu me l'avais offert avec toute la panoplie du parfait docteur, lorsque Tomas était tombé et s'était cassé le bras la veille de ses quatre ans, j'avais fait des pieds et des mains pour rester avec lui, l'accompagnant aux urgences, tenant son ours en peluche pendant qu'ils lui faisaient ses radios, c'est ce jour-là ou tu as compris que je ne serai jamais une sportive, que ma voie était déjà tracée ailleurs.

Ma jumelle pointe le bout de son nez, elle a retrouvé les lettres que tu nous obligeais à écrire lorsque nous nous disputions, pendant notre adolescence, papa se planquait en général, il a toujours détesté les conflits, donc il te laissait te débrouiller avec nous et je pense que tu t'en sortais pas trop mal, vu que nous sommes toutes les deux encore vivantes et en très bons termes! On se querellait pour un rien, pour un pull emprunté sans demander la permission, ou encore pour un garçon qui de toute façon n'en valait pas le coup!

En parlant des garçons, tu as toujours eu un radar pour savoir quand l'un d'eux était intéressé par nous, tu le détestais instantanément, on vous en a pas présenté beaucoup, les rares que vous avez rencontrés se sont enfuis en courant!

Je sais que quoiqu'il arrive tes bras me seront toujours ouverts et c'est avec un plaisir de petite fille que j'irai m'y réfugier.

Pardonne-moi, pour toutes les fois ou je t'ai appelé maman, tu es ce qui ressemble le plus à une figure maternelle pour moi, tu as toujours été là, à chaque pas, derrière-moi, prêt à me rattraper, me soutenant même lorsque tu savais que j'allais sur le mauvais chemin.

Ce que je regrette le plus dans tout cela c'est de ne pas avoir hérité de ton sourire, Rafa.


End file.
